Naruto and the Amazing Time Warp
by Coleiosis
Summary: Kyata is taken to the past and meets Naruto's parents. But some aura is causing all of time to go crazy, then finally dies! Kyata here is very close to facing death! Rated T for sad situations. (Note: if the first/third-person view keeps getting mixed up, you can blame me for that)


Naruto and the Amazing Time Warp

Written by Cole Bezotte (Coleiosis)

Approved by Forrest Bezotte (DarthFissure95)

Even though the two Pyramids had been destroyed, there was still a lot more to do. Doctor Cobra is still buried in the ground of the earth, but we still had to defeat another enemy.

I, Naruto Uzumaki, am writing in the same new book that Kyata received as a gift. He and I had already written about the time when we went on that journey with Sakura to destroy the Pyramids of Eternal Death. There is only enough room in this book to write about one more adventure, so I shall write as much as I can before I run out of room.

After the results and the aftermath of our journey, we arrived back at the Leaf Village before anyone started to worry. We did our talk (like you read in our last story), and we departed back to our homes. When Kyata stepped foot into his, the Hoeck brothers (Jean and Bean) were very happy to see him back and alive. But he was very tired after using all his might to destroy the Fire Pyramid; he went right away to bed to reserve his energy.

It was not until about sixteen minutes later that Kyata had another strange dream about me; this time, about my death. It was so hideous and threatening how it happened, and he could not bear to see any little bit of it. Although, he still does not know how I came back.

Kyata woke up from the nightmare, sweating hard and breathing heavily. He did not want to fall back asleep; he had already been given a dream about me the night before (the one showing about my loneliness). But the one he had just now had given him an uneasy feeling. He felt like I was about to be assassinated by a great evil, and he needed to go and stop this guy immediately.

Kyata ran out of his room after bouncing himself off of his bed. But along my way, Jean stopped him in his tracks. He looked very pale and had a very blank expression on his face. His hair had grown whiter than anyone had ever seen it. He fainted and fell upon the floor, exhausted for some mysterious reason. Kyata knelt down and felt his chest, but he was given such a nasty surprise: Jean's heart was failing miserably, and was beating very slowly. "Jean," Kyata exclaimed. "What's happening?! Are you okay!?"

Jean looked up at him; his face looking very worried and miserable. "My dear boy," he whimpered. "I cannot make it. You must be safe, Kyata. You must…" But he did not finish. He rolled his head over to the side and died right on the spot. Jean Hoeck was one of the only people that cared for Kyata; but now he was dead. Kyata bent my head down, with tears streaming rapidly down his face. This was indeed the end for Jean.

But Jean's demise was not the only bad thing that just happened. Kyata heard some screaming coming from down the hall, and he looked up to find Bean covering his face and cringing. He was exclaiming: "What's happening?! Wha… Stop it! You're making me dizzy!"

Kyata did not know what he was talking about at first; but later on, Bean was right. Kyata then saw Bean's body spinning in mid-air! Kyata did not know how that happened, but something very mysterious was definitely going on. He then saw Bean's body shrinking smaller, and smaller, until it finally disappeared into thin air. This is what made Kyata sadder than ever: he just lost two of his best friends. They were the ones who watched over him at home. They were with him all throughout his whole childhood, but now they were gone.

Then more strange things began to happen. Kyata saw that all the doors of his house were being flung open quickly. They were allowing the strong wind of the mysterious storm to blow into the whole house, knocking down everything that stood. Kyata could not take this anymore. He held onto the wall as hard as he could, trying to brace himself for more impact. It was too late to head to the basement for safety; he figured that it would not be safe in THERE either.

The wind practically blew away Kyata's entire house; it all seemed hopeless. The storm went on for about sixteen seconds until there was finally a stop in the motion. "Is it all over?" Kyata thought. He slowly opened his eyes and took a good look at the wall that he was holding on to. It was a different color all of a sudden; the wall was usually red, but now he found it to be brick yellow. He then found that he was holding on to the outside wall of a completely different building. He was out in the open, in the streets of the Leaf Village.

Kyata looked up into the sky to see that it was clear, with the sun shining brightly. "Where the heck am I?" he thought. "What the heck is going on here?" He turned around to see all the happy people walking up and down the road. Kyata was definitely in a different state of time. "These people," he thought as he saw all those recognizable faces passing by. "I know them! I've met them before! But it's been such a long time. I must really be in the past!"

Kyata was closer to the truth than he suspected. The wall that he was clutching to was the outside wall of a hospital. It was the one that he was taken to when Kakashi found him and took him back to the Leaf Village. But this was the past that Kyata was standing in at the moment. He went around the corner of the building, carefully peaked through the window, and saw the most shocking surprise. HE SAW HIS MOTHER AND FATHER! They were in one of the patient rooms, with his mother Patrina sitting in a bed. Kyata figured that this was definitely the past; Aunt Patrina and Uncle Korondia looked younger than when Kyata had last seen them. I also saw Jean and Bean in there wearing doctor uniforms and getting towels ready for something.

Kyata thought for a moment, putting the pieces of the mysterious puzzle together. It was the most surprising thing that he would ever discover. Then, right then it hit him: THIS IS THE DAY WHEN HE WAS BORN! He saw Aunt Patrina in there, looking weary and weak for the moment that was soon to come. She was… pregnant with Kyata. Kyata was desperate to run in there to greet them, but he dared not do that. He figured that if he came into close contact and touched the past incarnation of himself, it would affect him and decelerate his age. He could not take any chances of letting his life through time change.

So Kyata left that area and started walking down the pathway, seeing all the memorable sights that he had forgotten when he came back to this beautiful village. He even took a picture of his two loving parents out from his pocket. He looked deep into it, seeing how much older they had been; they were the same looks when that diabolical Doctor Cobra murdered them. Kyata did not want to let this photo remind him of that terrible moment. But before he can slip the picture back into his pocket, a blowing wind snatched it away from his hand. It slid down the street for a while before a tall man stopped it with his foot.

The man reached down, picked up the photo, and took a quick glance at it. Kyata recognized the man's face; believe it or not, it was the Fourth Hokage, my father MINATO NAMIKAZE! Then Kyata remembered: the story that Jean told Kakashi stated that Kyata was born a month before I was. So this was a month before… Dad and my mother Kushina had died. They perished by the lashing tails of the Creature; they were stabbed by those beastly whips into their despair.

Dad looked straight at Kyata, with the picture in his hand. "Is this yours?" he spoke up.

Kyata walked towards him slowly. He almost had nothing to say. "Where have you been all my life?" he replied awkwardly.

"Well we've only met just now. You know this man? Korondia Kuzundhai is my older brother. I feel very proud of him because today, he and his wife Patrina are having their firstborn today. Aren't they very brave?"

"Uncle Minato," Kyata said as he came back to his senses. "Please listen to me. I am Kyata Kuzundhai, son of Korondia! You may think that this is impossible, but I have come here from the later future. I'm here with you! But I need to know something: how did I get here?"

"I don't understand," Dad replied. "Something like THIS never happens. There must be some sort of aura that brought you here. Unless you're LYING."

"I'm not lying, Uncle! Otherwise I wouldn't look like an Uzumaki." Dad knelt down and looked closely at Kyata's face. "I say," he muttered as he looked at all corners of Kyata's head. "You truly DO have the looks of an Uzumaki. My apologies, my nephew. I just don't know how you can be here… when this is the day that you're born."

"It was a time warp that brought me here. I just need to know how that time warp happened. It was probably an aura that came from THIS time period."

But before they can talk about it more, someone rushed towards them. It was Bean; a younger version of the man that we know. But Kyata had seen him like that before throughout his early childhood. Bean ran towards them faster than anyone had seen him run before. He had tears running down his face; something was definitely wrong. I remember how Jean told Kakashi about how Kyata was born; he was only as big as Jean's notepad, and he had two hearts. It was a very grim scene how it happened; he was born very crookedly.

"LORD HOKAGE," Bean exclaimed as he stopped in his steps. "It's an emergency! You have to come quick!"

"What is it man," Dad replied. "Speak up!"

"It's your newborn nephew! He's alive, but he made it out with terrible results! You have to come now and help us! I think he's dying!"

"Alright, I'm coming." Dad turned to face Kyata and quickly whispered quietly enough for Bean to not hear. "I know that you will grow up to function better because… well, look at you now! You and my newborn nephew are the same person, so why should I worry? Be safe, and don't reveal to anyone the fact that you emerged from the future. And make sure that Kushina is safe too."

With that, he and Bean took off to the hospital to handle the "emergency." Little did the old Bean know that this is Kyata NOW! He's okay! He feels fine! He's a new man! He's an adventurer! But then Kyata thought of something; the mentioning of my mother Kushina popped something into his head. "Aunt Kushina," he thought. "If I can find her, it would also be an honor to meet her too. What an amazing experience it is to meet the other relatives that I missed! But I've also got to find out what caused that fantastic time warp. Perhaps if I go see Aunt Kushina, it'll get me closer to the source. So far, I can't find a clue; nothing to go on. Maybe she and I can do this together."

Kyata went off to find the house; he knew that I live in the same house as my parents did, and I still have it now. Kyata knew the way; exactly which way to go and which area to turn at. Once he finally reached there, he opened the door slowly and peaked his head in. He looked around to see how much stuff has changed inside the house. He kept on walking around when he got in and started looking for Mom. He easily found her, sitting on the couch, reading some book. Kyata stopped in his tracks right when he saw her.

He recognized her face as soon as he saw her. Years ago, his father Korondia showed him a picture of her; Kyata thought he did recall seeing her before, but only once ever in his life. Kyata stood there and saw her with her eyes looking down at her book. She then turned her head and noticed him standing there in a short distance from her. "Is there something you need?" she spoke up.

Kyata tried not to smile awkwardly and replied: "It's nothing. I just talked with your husband about something certain, then he told me to come check on you."

"I'm fine, really. But thanks for coming." Kyata looked closely at her and remembered it again: this was the day he was born, so Mom was still pregnant with me. There was only one more month left for me to be born. Kyata also saw that Mom's hair was hanging over the back-edge of the couch in nine different directions. One section of her hair was hanging in one way, the second section hanging a different way, and so on, and so on. That's when Kyata realized: the Creature was sealed inside of Mom; then when I was born, the Creature was then sealed into ME. Things were really starting to make sense now.

"If there's anything you need, tell me," Kyata said back. But right then, he noticed something peculiar-looking on the wall. He looked closely at a clock that was hung there; but there was something very wrong about that. The clock had sixteen digits instead of twelve, and its decorations were the same as Warcress' Fire Pyramid. It had the red-and-black decorating and texture. "Say," Kyata spoke up. "Look at this."

Mom got up from the couch and walked toward the clock. "What's so peculiar-looking about a simple clock?" she asked.

"This isn't any ordinary clock here," Kyata replied. "This one has sixteen digits instead of twelve, like it's supposed to have. Plus: I hear it ticking, but the arms aren't moving at all."

"That's strange. How did THIS clock get into my house?"

"I don't know. But the number sixteen has been popping into my head more often. I got here in sixteen seconds, this clock has sixteen digits, and… I'm sixteen years old. I wonder… maybe there's a clock like this at MY house. Stay put; I'll be right back." And with that, Kyata took off to his house. It was the same path as always; usually going down an alley and up a hill to where the house stands on the top. Once Kyata got inside, he looked around the place and saw how it was when he was just a little one. "Surely, this place has been redecorated ever since I got back."

Kyata headed into his living room, and he found what he expected: another sixteen-digit clock hanging on his wall. It was the exact same type as the clock at my house; but this time, it had the blue-and-black decorations of Malantin's Ice Pyramid. Kyata took the clock down from the wall and went out of the house. He took it all the way over to my house and set it next to the other clock. He looked at the two and tried to figure out the mystery of why these things had sixteen digits instead of twelve.

Mom came up and took another look at them, then pointed out: "Look; the bigger arm slightly moved. It's in between the sixteen and the one."

"Then…" Kyata finally realized what was happening. These clocks were created by another evil menace that was part of Warcress' league. This was the day that Kyata was born, so the clocks were connected to him. The big arm would move to one digit when his past incarnation ages. Eventually, he (or Kyata; he and his past incarnation are the same person) will be sixteen and will be taken to the past the same way. It would happen over and over again and cause time to become all mixed up.

"This is my fault," Kyata spoke up. "I should not have come here."

"What do you mean?" Mom replied.

"This may sound crazy; and you would think that I'm insane. But let me just tell you very clearly…" Kyata told her everything about him coming here to the past, and about seeing his parents and Dad.

"Is this true?" Mom said after Kyata told her everything.

"Yes. I'll call you Aunt Kushina from now on. But right now, we're in the middle of an emergency. There are holes in the center of the clocks, where the arms are connected. Perhaps if I can stab a weapon in there, it can destroy the clocks, and thus they won't make any more mistakes with time. Stay put… again. I'll find a weapon small enough to get in there."

As Kyata turned to leave, Mom said something that stopped him in his tracks. "This is impossible. Everyone says that you died during childbirth."

"It would've been better off if I HAD. I screwed up everything. Nothing's getting better so far."

"But it WILL," Mom replied with a heart-warming smile. "I know you can help make the world a better place."

"But what about your son? Naruto is the REAL hero, right?" Kyata went out of the house and started heading for a shop where little guns are held. He looked around the place to find a pistol that would have bullets small enough to go right through the holes of the clocks.

"Are you serious?" the owner of the store said. "Aren't you too young to be using a gun?"

"I need these for an emergency," Kyata replied as he picked up two pistols. "Kushina is in danger."

"Alright then. If the wife of the Fourth Hokage is in danger, then you can have them if you want." The owner took the pistols and Kyata paid for them. The owner then filled the guns with sixteen bullets in each.

"Sixteen bullets," Kyata thought. "Now that number is starting to haunt me." He was given a special holster around his waist to place his pistols in. He hurried back to my house and drew out his guns, ready to shoot into the evil clocks that want to change the course of time.

"Aren't you too young to be using guns?" Mom repeated the question.

"Trust me, Aunt Kushina. I know what I'm doing. All I need to do is shoot these clocks down, and it'll be all over for good!"

But Kyata spoke too soon; pretty soon, before he could shoot, a voice spoke from the next room: "Halt! Kyata! Have you forgotten me?!" Kyata easily recognized that voice; and it scared him half to death.

"That voice," he exclaimed. "It can only mean…" He turned to see Malantin standing in the other room, with Warcress standing next to him.

"Victory is ours!" Malantin spoke again.

"Worst time for you to come here," Kyata replied. "You're both supposed to be dead!"

"You never know," Warcress spoke up. "You never know the secret to me, Malantin, the Pyramids, and the Mutant Clocks. It's a certain special code (pay close attention): if the Ice Pyramid dies, Malantin dies. If the Fire Pyramid dies, the land where it lives dies. If I die, the Mutant Clocks are awakened. If the Mutant Clocks are awakened, Malantin and I come back to life once more! And if the Mutant Clocks die, YOU DIE!"

"You mean I'll never get out of this time joint?!" Kyata was surprised to hear what they said; it would mean very agonizing difficulty.

"My son and I always wanted to change the course of time. Once we were awoken from our death, we connected our powers with the Mutant Clocks, allowing you to come here to the past."

"Then why did you bring me in particular?"

"You see," Warcress began telling his full plan, "we wanted the sixteen-digit Mutant Clocks to be put into action once you came here to this day; to the day when you were born. Malantin and I came here to the past to unleash our plan. You figured everything right: everything would go on over and over again because of your coming here. Your past incarnation would come here sixteen years later, then HIS past incarnation, and so on, and so on. It is to happen sixteen times in order for the big moment to happen. After the last time that the cycle goes on, a time-warp explosion will collapse, causing all of time to become dead! The whole world will never again hold anything; no land, no people, NOTHING! Nothing but the Creature; because there would be no more people, he would not be sealed into anyone again! He'll roam the land as the only living being on the earth; the whole earth would be only his! As for you, if you shoot those clocks, it would end our plan and what I just said would never happen. But you will still die within sixteen minutes. You are hopeless!"

"Kyata," Mom whispered as Kyata stood up to face Warcress and Malantin. "Don't do it. It would mean death for you. I don't want any other Uzumaki to die."

"I'm sorry," Kyata replied as a tear fell from his eye. "I can't have that Creature menacing mankind. I have to do something about this." Bravely, he pointed the two pistols at the two tyrant villains.

"You've got guns now, eh kid?" Malantin said as he saw Kyata point the guns at him and Warcress. "But do you have the guts to even pull the trigger?"

"No. Not on you," Kyata replied. "It would mean murder. If anyone's going to die, it's going to be me! I, Kyata Kuzundhai, son of Korondia, warrior of the Leaf Village, does not beg for help! Everyone can still rely on the firstborn son of the Fourth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki!" And with that, he did it. Kyata Kuzundhai did the noble thing of pointing the pistols at the two Mutant Clocks and shooting right at them. They shattered, with tiny gears and pipes exploding out of them.

"You fool!" Warcress exclaimed. "Why did you do it?! You'll ruin everything!"

"I just did what was best for everyone, tyrant!" Kyata replied. "Never again will you defy the true motivation, power, and reason of time!" After he said all that, the whole house started to lift up into the air and spin around. It seemed like Kyata was being taken back to the present the same way that he was taken to the past. "Hang on," he said as he held Mom to the floor. They closed their eyes tight for sixteen seconds, then opened up to see that they were in their state of being delivered back to the present time.

The whole place was now pitch-white. There was absolutely nothing in the area except for Kyata, Mom, Warcress, Malantin, and the two broken Mutant Clocks. Kyata stood back up onto his feet and saw something very surprising happen right before his eyes. Warcress was trembling to his legs, then his whole body fell to the floor. He was dying, just as Kyata did later on. "This is all… your… fault," Warcress said with trembling words. "You'll… regret this…" He died right there on the spot.

Malantin looked down at him and mourned for his death. Tears flooded down his face as HE began to tremble along with his father. "Look what you've done to us," he spoke. "I love my father so much, and you punished us for this!" He looked up into the beyond and gave a big shout of grief. "CAN'T I EVER GET A CHANCE… TO CHANGE ALL OF TIME?! CAN'T I EVER HAVE A CHANCE… TO LOVE AGAIN?!" But it was too late for him. He fell over and died as well.

"Perhaps," Kyata spoke up, "I did not show them any mercy. They both died anyway, and I didn't even have to pull the trigger on them." Then he felt something pound inside his chest; it was his two hearts dying out. "This is the end," he said. "My time has come. Naruto will have to carry on without me. I hope you forgive me, Aunt Kushina."

"I always do," Mom replied as she sat on her knees. "But I will miss you very much."

There was nothing but silence in this time-warp zone at first, but then they heard the ticking of one of the Mutant Clocks go off. The big arm was finally moving; but this time, it was moving to one digit per minute. It indicated that Kyata would arrive back at the present sixteen minutes later. Back at his house, he would die peacefully; he had to enjoy this moment with our now-dead relatives as best as he can.

Kyata went over to Mom, with tears pouring down his face. He did not want to say good-bye to the one who died while saving her son: me. She and Dad sacrificed themselves to save me, and Kyata sacrificed himself to save all of time. "This is the end, isn't it?" he spoke up.

"I hope it won't be," Mom replied. "There are still greater things to come."

"I don't want to say good-bye; not to you, or to Uncle Minato, or to Naruto. Let us end this moment here together. But only I will remember what had transpired just now; you and the others won't remember a thing about what happened. The past needs to go on with what REALLY happened."

"You're right. Things should be the way that it needs to be. I will remember you only as a baby, but not as what you are now." And with that, they sat there watching the rest of their memories flash before their eyes.

"This song is ending," Kyata whispered, "but the story never ends."

After the sixteen minutes were almost done, he felt his two hearts were giving up. He fell down to the ground, clutching onto his chest. He was being taken back to the present, where he belonged. "Aunt Kushina," he whispered with trembling words, "I will always remember you. Once I die, I'll be with you again, where all our other dead relatives are. Naruto… he can change the future, can he?"

"Of course," Mom replied with another heartwarming smile. "Everything will be alright." To end our moment, she softly sung Kyata a little hymn; one that he had playing in my mind throughout the rest of his time alive. "No matter what will happen, I will be there. After all we have been through together, the best is yet to come."

Kyata cried more as he heard her sing so sweetly. He remembered how his mother Patrina used to sing like that; it was as touching as Mom's singing. "Thank you," Kyata whispered. The last moment happened when he had his last chance to see Mom before he closed his eyes and shed more of his last tears. He kept on whispering "Thank you," as he felt her hand stroke his head gently with charity.

It kept on going until IT happened. As Kyata kept on whispering "Thank you" softly, he was still feeling a hand stroke he head. He thought Mom was still there, but when he opened his eyes, he saw that Bean was stroking his head. Kyata had returned to the present, here lying on his bed, entering his death. Jean was crying as well as he sat at the right-hand side of Kyata's bed and was crying: "Please don't die, you're the most wonderful man and… I don't want you to die!"

"How did you get back?" Kyata asked him.

"I don't know what happened," Jean replied. "I felt like I was dying at first, until Bean and I woke up and found myself in the past. I saw your parents, and Minato and Kushina. They were there; and they met you! But things got worse once you destroyed the Mutant Clocks. You sacrificed yourself to save all of time."

"I did it for all of us," Kyata said as he felt himself darkening away. He looked ahead and saw that I was standing at the foot of his bed. I was sad as well, never wanting to run from those who care, never wanting to say good-bye. "Naruto," Kyata spoke up again. "Come here."

I walked over to the right-hand side of the bed, along with Jean. "It was only this morning," I spoke up, "when you heroically destroyed the Fire Pyramid to save us all. And now you want to die and not save YOURSELF? Why didn't you use your Immortal Chakra to protect yourself while destroying the Mutant Clocks?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?!" Kyata replied "I said I was too old for it; it would mean cheating death. I'm not a little one anymore. I had to sacrifice myself to save your mother!"

"Well… you did a noble thing to save my mother, exchanging your life for hers."

Kyata's two hearts were giving out quickly. He had to say his last words before fully dying completely. "It's over," he whimpered. "This song is ending… but the story… never ends…" And with that, it was over. My cousin Kyata Kuzundhai, son of Korondia Kuzundhai, was now dead.

Jean was the one who cried most of all. He did not want to say good-bye to Kyata forever. Nobody like Kyata ever knew how death felt; and it was very painful beyond excruciating. He left everyone hanging with lonely bleeding hearts, as I did when I died. Kyata had encountered the two most important aspects of a person: life and death.

THE END


End file.
